This invention relates to holding or exhibition racks for display/storage of a plurality of thin, usually rectangular and similar-size articles, particularly phonograph record albums. Such an album may contain a single record and the album or slip cover is usually decorated or overlaid with description and design which identifies the particular record contained therein. For the collector and frequent user of a large quantity of such records, easily accessible storage facilites are essential. However it is even more desirable to have a responsive indexing system for such collection, that is, so that one does not need theoretically to look at each successive unit of the total collection in order to locate a particular record which the collector remembers is there. Various systems of indexing and retrieval, using large storage cabinets have been worked out, but although effective, they are both complicated and expensive. In contrast, the present assembly provides a simple holding unit which leaves each record album at least partially visible, so as to require no further or systematic indexing. Such unit can be replicated any number of times and can be located in a minimum of space, such as hung upon the wall of a room, or be placed upstanding upon a floor or table as available.